


And You Can Tell Everybody This Is Your Song

by EarthsSassiestHeroes



Series: Your Song [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsSassiestHeroes/pseuds/EarthsSassiestHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second attempt at fic, not beta-ed....</p><p>Post Avengers and told from Clint Barton's point of view. Clint's side of "It's A Little Bit Funny, This Feeling Inside" part of "Your Song" Series</p><p>Clint demands to pay his last respects to Coulson and his angered and shocked. After almost quitting S.H.I.E.L.D, and an extended sabbatical with Natasha and copious booze he realizes he is running in the wrong direction. When they move in with the rest of the team, he gets a helping push from his friends to go for the guy. </p><p>Drinking, Avengers SPOILERS, more karaoke and of course more meddling from the team. See the end for notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I Only Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint deals with Coulson's death and Natasha is there for him. They've both lost people in their lives and while she isn't good with most emotions, she can always be counted to use anger when someone fucks with her best friend.

Once the dust had settled from the battle, it dawned on him that he had been fighting along side Captain America. He had just saved the world along with Coulson’s personal idol. The thought brought a smile to his face. The smile quickly faded when he realized that Coulson wasn’t going to answer the phone tonight when he called to talk about this. When he thought about Phil being gone it was like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. He had known a day would come where he would lose someone close to him like Phil. He had lost so many people over the years. He found himself pushing back a tear as he tried to remember his mom’s smile. It had been decades and he wondered if the face he remembered what she really looked like, or if his memory had warped over the years, the images in his head more representative of the feeling of her warmth.

He had gone back to his quarters after a long and intense debriefing. He lay in his spartan room staring at the ceiling wondering if years from now he would still have fond memories of the strength Phil had given him over the years. He tried to push those thoughts from his mind, trying to fight the feeling of being empty and hollow, as though a strong wind could set him adrift into the sky.

His thoughts were interrupted by the light tapping and the muffled sounds of Natasha calling his name from the other side of his door. “Come in, Nat” he called, hoping his voice didn’t betray his sorrow. But not trying to disguise it either. She knew him too well to not recognize the difference. Neither of them were good at the whole emotion thing. Sadness being the harshest for them. Both of them afraid to let the dam of past traumas and losses come flooding forward. It was easier for Nat, the Red Room had left her a stranger to her own emotions. Now that she was free, she recognized them even if they felt foreign. But she only truly understood her own rage. Her ability to speak dead languages more familiar then that of smiling. But over the years she had slowly started to smile at random things. The time they were in the Amazon and a single startlingly blue butterfly settling settling on a branch above them.

Clint had made a smart ass remark. Sweaty, tired and out of fucks to give in the humidity. When she said nothing he turned back and realize she had paused, a smile stretched across her face her eyes glassy and distant.

Or the first time he had heard her laugh. Truly laugh, not the fake bimbo giggles he had seen on countless missions. She had smelled something and walked ahead of him suddenly, turning to stare in a window. Her nose hovering close to the plate glass of a window. A bakery, the smell of gingerbread wafting into the air. Before he could catch up she was inside paying the older woman at the counter. Thanking her in Russian as the woman handed her a small round loaf of dark bread in a paper bag. An intricate filigree on the bread, dusted with flour.

“Hungry?” Clint had asked, a little bit confused.

“I haven’t had real gingerbread in years. Not since...” Her voice trailing off. Clint knew. She had lived with her grandmother until she was 11. Her grandmother had gotten sick and Natasha was quickly recruited by the Soviets for the Red Room Initiative. He had read her file. Her grandmother had worked in a bakery. She had died shortly after Nat was taken. His hand had shot out to comfort her. A knowing look spreading across his face. She had done a similar thing last year, in Austin when they had been tracking a mark and followed him to a state fair. The smell of pop corn and funnel cakes catching on the wind and stopping him dead in his tracks.

“What do you need?” Her voice waking him from his memories. He turned and she was crouched next to the bed, looking at him with a mix of sympathy and understanding. He could tell she was upset and trying to be there for him. “I need to see him.” His voice catching on the pronoun. “I need to see his body.” Natasha stood up and nodded. They both knew that over the next 24 hours Coulson would be cremated and placed in an unmarked grave. One of the multitude of pitfalls of working for a secret international security agency is that in death you remained a secret.

“We should go now,” She replied cooly, applying her veneer of impenetrability she wore so well. Calling it a pokerface was a massive understatement. He collected himself and they left his quarters heading to Fury’s office. It was late but they knew he would still be there. He often slept in a small room off of his office. A night like this he was likely doing what Fury always did on nights like this. Brooding by a window. His one good eye staring off into the night.

“Come in Agents,” Fury called not turning to greet them as they entered the room. Natasha staying by the door as Clint took several strides towards the director.

“I need to see him. Before.” He bit back the words, knowing if he had to finish the sentence he might lose his nerve. He knew there was a chance Fury would refuse the request. “I need to pay my respects.” Steeling himself for the answer.

“I can’t do that Barton,” Fury replied, still not turning to meet Clint’s face.

“Why the fuck not?” Clint’s voice came out ringing around the room. He hadn’t intended to yell but the words had burst out of him.

“Because I fucking well said so Agent! And you will avoid speaking to a superior in that manner again. Grief or no.” Fury said, turning his body towards them but staying in profile, avoiding looking at them with his good eye. Clint felt the air sucked out of him. Before he even realized what he was doing he had picked up one of the chairs facing Fury’s desk and thrown it across the room. Even over the sound of the collision he could hear Nat’s sharp intake of breath.

“Why the fuck not? Give me one reason you son of a bitch!” He screams, not sure if he can manage to hold back tears and the urge to strangle Fury where he stands.

“I liked that chair Barton,” Nick sighs, before turning towards them. “You can’t see him because he isn’t dead...” Clint is playing the words back over in his head. On the third repetition in his mind he feels his knees give out. His vision blurs for a moment and he realizes he is now on the floor. He looks up as he hears sudden footsteps behind him. Before he realizes what is happening Natasha is walking past him. Suddenly a loud smack resounding through the otherwise silent office. “I guess I deserved that,” Fury says as he looks from Clint on the floor, to Natasha standing in front of him. Her eyes silently daring Fury to hit her. To give her a reason to snap his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and finish this installment up as soon as I can. Hope ya'll enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it.  
> The title is from Running Up That Hill by Kate Bush which is apparently about sexism, but I saw a performance where a girl sang it on a reality show she was on to her mom who was dying on cancer. Felt it applied to how Natasha feels for Clint. She would swap places with him if it could alleviate his suffering.


	2. My Fists Are Turning Coal To Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Hill takes Clint and Natasha to see Coulson. Once Clint is sure Phil is going to be ok, conversation quickly turns to a certain Avenger's assets.

Coulson looks like shit, Clint thinks to himself. After he had picked himself up off the floor, and Natasha had promised not to kill Fury in the night he had explained everything and taken them to him. Agent Hill was the only other person outside of the protective custody department that was aware of Fury’s stunt. Clint had wanted to gouge out Fury’s good eye but was so overwhelmed with a sudden wash of joy over took his seething rage. Hill had escorted them from HQ and taken them across town to an otherwise nondescript parking garage in Queens. When they pulled in she parked and proceeded to the grungy elevator. They followed, boarding along with her. Once inside Hill removed her glove pressing her thumb to the down button. Speaking for the first time since they left headquarters. “Hill Maria Omega Amadeus Six Twelve Silver.” Her tone authoritative and calm.

“Voice recognition confirmed. Welcome Agent Hill.” Came the voice of a computer as they felt themselves suddenly lowering at a rapid pace. Several floors later, the doors open.

“Down the hall sixth door on the right. I’ll be waiting for you here when you are done,” Hill says as they exit the elevator. Calling after them as Clint rushes down the hall, Natasha not far behind “I’m sorry Barton.” Guilt tinges her voice. Clint doesn’t blame her, although he is pretty sure he hears Natasha scoff quietly.

He really does look like shit. His color sullen and he looks unusually gaunt. Clint is surprised just how happy he is to see Coulson despite his less than stellar appearance.

“According to his chart the damage was to his kidney. Looks like they were able to repair the damage.” Natasha quietly read the chart from the foot of the bed. “He is on a lot of morphine but it seems like the worst is over.”

“Coulson, I don’t know if you can hear me but we are here buddy. You are at some secret medical facility they usually use when they fake peoples deaths.” Clint quietly says as he leans in to look at Coulson. The man was more of a father then he had ever really had. His own a mean drunk.

“Fucking Fury,” Phil wheezes. Clint pulls back shocked at Phil speaking and less at the words.

“That’s what I said,” Natasha says from the foot of the bed. Clint turns suddenly to look at her. Her eyebrow is raised “What? OK yeah it was likely in Russian but I did right before hit him.”

“She hit Fury?” Phil says as his eyes flutter half open and a goofy smile spreading across his face.

“He told us you were dead. Some fucking ploy to get us all to play nice and save Manhattan.” Clint deadpans, just grateful his mentor seems to be well enough to understand the humor in the situation.

“Save Manhattan? Did Captain America stop being such a cunt?” Phil chuckles, as Clint’s eyebrows shoot up.

“I don’t recall him being a cunt, but yeah he helped save the day,” Clint chuckles. His relief melting the tension in his body.

“I think I was fangirling too much for him. Upset his delicate sensibilities.” Phil says with a smile. “Gotta say though, he’s even sexier then in that film they used to show in history class.”

Clint was now laughing deep and loud. Giving Phil a chastising look. “He does have a pretty great rack” Natasha deadpans from the foot of the bed. Clint’s not sure if she is making a joke or an obscene observation.

“Nat!” He looks at her in mock horror.

“Bitch! I saw you checking out his ass when we were leaving the helicarrier! Don’t act like you don’t want a piece!” Natasha exclaims, a genuine smile spreading across her face. Clint feels himself blushing likely deep red. He is so happy with the direction the day has taken that he doesn’t even protest. And yeah Steve has a pretty great ass. But it’s the smile that really makes him get that fuzzy feeling. Like he is full of wine and sunshine. Even if Fury has sworn him to secrecy about Phil being OK, he is just so glad to be in a hospital room joking about Steve’s ass rather than staring down at Coulson’s body in the S.H.I.E.L.D morgue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people like this so far. The next couple chapters will cover the day of Thor and Loki's return to Asgard, Natasha and Clint's sabbatical and their return to the Tower. Once they get back I am going to give the events of the first part of the series from Clint's perspective as he makes his best attempt at wooding Steve. The song is Coal To Diamonds by Gossip.


	3. You Look At Me And It's Like You Hit Me With Lightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team sends Loki and Thor back to Asgard and Natasha teases Clint as they head to the airport to start their extended sabbatical.

In the days following the revelation that Coulson hadn’t died, Clint and Natasha agreed they would both be taking a leave from duty. They’d saved the fucking world, and they both felt they had earned some downtime. Fury had tried to protest at first but quickly realized it was in his best interest to keep them happy if he expected them to keep his deception from the rest of the team.

It was a beautiful day in Central Park when they escorted Thor, Loki and the tesseract before they left. He and Natasha had a flight booked that afternoon to Mexico. Clint needs tequila desperately. He says goodbye to everyone and climbs in the car. Exchanging a smile with Steve has he mounts his motorcycle and drives off. Natasha starts the car, the stereo barling. It’s less then a minute and she says it.

“So what the fuck is with those eyes you keep giving Rogers?” Her voice is neutral but her statement still has a tinge of a joke to it.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Nat,” Trying to feign ignorance and failing miserably. He may be good at lying on missions but he finds it far too much effort after after what they have been through in the last week.

“You were giving him fuck me eyes!” She scoffs as she skillfully maneuvers through traffic leaving the city. “And he blushed so hard when you touched his arm I could see it from a mile away!”

“Fuck me eyes or not Nat, he is an icon!” Clint doing his best to pretend this was simply a case of being star struck.

“Clint..” Her voice suddenly serious. “The only ‘icon’ you would ever be struck by was if Kurt Cobain himself rose from the grave.” His guilty silence spoke more than he wanted it to. He hadn’t intended on being that obvious. But something about Captain America made his guard fall and turned him into a teenager.

“Despite fuzzy feelings and boners, the man is A: Our leader and B: Most definitely not a fag,” Clint says as he looks out the window as the cityscape is left behind. Wondering where the dashing Captain was now.

“Barton, A: that has never stopped you before, and B: Did you actually bother to read his complete file or just get all your info directly through Coulson who may or may not be acting president of the Captain America Fanclub.” Nat scoffed.

“I only read the whole file when I’m sent to take care of them,” Clint muttered. “And you shouldn’t speak ill of ‘the dead’” Clint’s voice twisting with sarcasm.

“The Captain’s best friend, the one who fell to his death during the war,” Natasha replied, her voice lacking the sarcastic tone in Clint’s. “Was nearly court marshalled on more then one occasion for violation of ‘sodomy’ while he was in listed.”

“You mean Bucky Barnes?” Clint suddenly much more interested in Natasha then what was outside the window. “You think the two of them were a thing?”

“There have been rumours over the years,” Natasha replied with a smile. “I watched the footage of when they woke him up. The first person he asked for wasn’t that Peggy woman they always paired him up with in official history lessons. He was asking about Bucky. Had they recovered Bucky? Was there any chance he had survived the fall and been found after the war ended?” Clint had surpassed slight curiosity and was transfixed. “When they told him that Barne’s body was never discovered, Cap wept. Like not a single little trained spy tear, but sobbed. The first place they took him when he realized the year, was to see Bucky’s tombstone.”

Clint felt a sudden burst of hope and joy but was quickly disheartened when he realizes he was on some level happy that Steve had been so hurt, lost someone he loved. To say he felt like a jerk was an understatement. He felt his stomach sink at the thought of Steve’s sobs. Clint went back to staring out the window, trying to maintain a stoic look. Natasha looks over to him, always able to read him.

“The point I was trying to make is that they had gays in the military long before don’t ask don’t tell,” She said pointedly.

“Somehow I feel there was an attempt at making quite another point Tash,” Clint replied dryly, a smirk spreading across his face.

“I saw the way you were looking at him earlier Clint.” Damn her perceptiveness. “That isn’t the look you give every hot piece of tail.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Ms. Romanoff!” Clint scoffed, doing a bad British accent. Laughing to himself, he turns up the radio, the music starting to blare.

_-Next thing we're touching You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning-_

_  
_Clint can't help but smile when he thinks about Steve's eyes in the afternoon sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title comes from Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding. Hope everyone reading enjoys it! Comments and kudos are encouraged and appreciated more then words can say!


	4. And We Don't Want To Go Outside Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha's vacation takes them across North America and after a couple joins and some wine Natasha starts quoting movies and calling Clint out on his bullshit and insecurities. Warning there is drinking and smoking of weed which is apparently illegal (including in Vancouver where they do it!).

Clint and Natasha had spent about two week sin Mexico. And when Clint had finally drank so much tequila that he had woken up still drunk for the third time since their arrival, and Natasha had managed to forget to reapply sunscreen turning her skin the same color as her hair, they decided it was time for a change of location. They pack, take their rental to the airport and several lay overs and some bad airport food and they touch down in Vancouver. It was Natasha’s suggestion. Not nearly as hot, humid or with the risk of sunburn. Clint had been hesitant until she pointed out that it was often referred to as North America’s Amsterdam. They had settled into their hotel and Natasha had just gotten back from getting some weed and a couple bottles of wine at the store. Clint rolled them a joint as Natasha searched her bag for her swiss army knife to uncork the wine. They had gotten a double room, with a balcony. The sweet cool air wafting in smelling of pine and fresh clean air.

2 hours later and they are both relaxed and more then a little fucked up. But it’s a nice calm fucked up. Unlike the shit show that was thier time in Mexico, this is calm and Clint feels like he is light as a feather. Natasha was right, the weed she had gotten was pretty amazing. He wasn’t normally a wine kind of guy but it just seems kind of perfect. Natasha is drawing herself a bath, a joint dangling from her lip as she pours herself another glass of wine. She has muted the cartoons they had been watching. Something about a boy and his yellow dog fighting monsters. The music is a beautiful but melancholy tune. He closes his eyes enjoying the way the music floats through his mind. He feels soft and fuzzy, and it reminds him of the way he feels when Steve looks at him. A smile spreads across his face, not bothering to hide it.

“You should call him,” She says from the bathroom as her hears the distant sounds of her climbing into the tub.

“Huh?” He mutters, suddenly pulled from his revelry. He knew she could read him well but this shit bordered on psychic. His mind running a mile a minute the pot suddenly halting his relaxation and sending his mind off on a tanget about The Red Room making Natasha have psychic powers. After what he had seen he wouldn’t be shocked.

“You should call Rogers,” She replied, and he realized his tangent had not occupied nearly as much time as he had thought. He stood grabbing a joint from the ashtray on the table and searching for one of the bottles of wine.

“He has his own shit going on Tasha,” He says trying to convince himself more than her.

“You get this look when you think about him Clint, all far away and hazy.” She replied sounding just the tiniest bit annoyed at Clint acting like a teenager.

“Besides what would he want with someone like me? I am over a decade older than him, emotionally stunted and completely useless at anything other than sex so casual it makes hookers look like nuns,” He says as he walks in to the bathroom, sitting on the floor a couple feet from the tub.

She sighs as he passes her the joint, taking a full drag and waiting a moment to speak slowly exhaling. “Clint, the guy is in his nineties. And in the years I have known you, I have never once seen that gleam in your eyes like when you look at him, or talk about him, or even just think of him in passing,”

“Nat, he spent most of those years frozen in a block of ice. And fuzzy feelings or not, I am no good at romance with a guy born after Hitler was dead. Let alone someone who may or may not have Ken doll parts.” Clint ranted. Natasha let out a loud hearty laugh. Clint hadn’t intended to be funny and shot her a look. She was reclining in the tub, full of bubbles.

“Sorry, it was the Ken doll comment. I think I might of peed a little in the tub!” She giggled. Yeah the weed was definitely pretty good. Steeling herself she suddenly looked quite serious and turned to look him dead in the eye. “If the thought of holding his hand, waking up next to him makes your heart skip a beat, then you need to try.”

“But I always fuck i...” Clint tried to reply but she cut him off.

“Shut up!” She waved her hand in the air before reaching back for the joint. She takes a long puff holding in the smoke as she speaks “The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is to love and be loved in return!” She proclaims finally letting the smoke leave lungs.

Clint blinks several times. “Did you actually just quote Moulin Rouge!?” He asks, not sure if it was a hallucination or real life.

“Fuck you Clint. You butt!” She says giggling. He takes the joint when she passes it, getting up to let her continue her bath. He thinks about calling Steve, just to say hi. To hear his voice. But decides against it. He opts instead for take out, deciding on pizza.

When there is a knock at the door 30 minutes later, it startles Clint who had gone back to the cartoons. “Just a second!” he yells as he tried to remember where he put the money to pay the delivery person. Natasha is out on the balcony looking at the stars as he frantically searches. He finds it on the night stand next to her bed. When he opens the door, he is faced with a broad expanse of chest clad in a clinging golf shirt in the colors of the pizza chain. He looks up and is met with blue eyes and all American (or Canadian?) good looks. He isn’t Steve but he feels that there is just enough of a resemblance to make him do a double take.

“That will be 30 bucks,” The man says taking the money from Clint and handing him two pizzas. Clint can’t help but stare a little. “Here’s your change, Sir,” handing Clint back two five dollar bills.

Clint just throws his hands up, “You can keep it!” When the delivery guy smiles at the generous tip, Clint can feel himself melt.

“Thanks,” The man says with a smile. Turning to leave he glances over his shoulder to smile and wink at Clint. Closing the door Clint smiled to himself.

“Call him you BUTT!” Natasha called as she strutted towards the bottle of wine on the desk. Taking a swig from the bottle and sitting down on the couch, grabbing the remote.

Later that week when Tony calls and asks them to move in when they come back, he finds himself saying yes without even thinking about it. Natasha just smirks at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is The A Team by Birdy. Hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I kind of love Natasha and Clint as good friends. And they are watching Adventure Time when they are stoned.


	5. Life's Like A Movie Make Your Own Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha come home to Avenger Tower. Clint really wishes he was able to act like a grown man instead of a teenager around Steve. Natasha makes a suggestion that might be the worst or possibly the best idea ever.

To say Clint was nervous was a bit of an understatement. When Natasha woke up to get ready for their flight home, he was already packed, showered, shaved and dressed in tight jeans, the boots and a fitted black t-shirt. Normally when faced with traveling across the continent, she would be the one fully dressed and packed trying to get Clint out of bed so they wouldn’t miss their flight.

That nervous energy continued on their drive to the hotel, through customs and all the way to New York. By the time they were in a cab Natasha had threatened to maim him no less than 5 times.

“Do you have a plan lover boy?” She asked dryly.

“Fuck you,” He said joking but hoping that his voice didn’t betray the tinge of fear. Stark had invited them both to live in the tower with the rest of the team. The thought was terrifying. How was he supposed to deal with his not so little infatuation with Steve while sharing living space with him. While having him as the lead of their team. And throwing the rest of the team and their various paramores into the situation only complicated things further.

“The mistakes of the past can’t be allowed to dictate the future,” Natasha said with sudden solemness. Gazing out the window as the city passed around them.

“I thought you only quoted movies after a joint and three glasses of red?” Clint replied a defensive tone of sarcasm. “What movie is tha..”

“You told me that Clint,” She responds cutting him off. “Soon after they’d brought me in and decided to make me an Agent. You said we had all done shit we weren’t proud of. But the mistakes of the past can’t be allowed to dictate the future. I think it’s pretty apt in this situation, no?” smirking but not turning to meet his eye. “We save the day, why shouldn’t you get the boy?”

“You butt!” He replied, trying to change the topic. The earnestness becoming a bit too much for him as they arrived at the tower.

When they got off the elevator everyone was waiting for them. Everyone including a woman Clint recognized as Jane Foster, and a younger buxom girl who he vaguely recalled from New Mexico. When it came time to greet Steve he wasn’t quite sure what overtook him. Before he could catch himself he was hugging the taller man. He was so big and strong. Not to mention the way he smelled and he thought to himself “I missed you most of all,” only he is 90 percent sure he had actually said that part out loud. Steve suddenly stood up straighter squaring his shoulders. Yeah he definitely said that out loud. Thank Christ Thor and Tony were going on about parties and suites and he and Natasha were being lead off. He hoped the others hadn’t noticed.

Later he was wandering around checking out the common spaces. He was lurking just outside the doorway of the common room where Jane and Thor were apparently watching the Muppets.

“Brother Hawkeye! Come join us!” Thor boomed once he noticed Clint in the shadows. “The frog, his lady pig and their band of musical beasts are to be showered with fame!” Jane smiled apologetically as Clint made his way to the other sofa. It wasn’t quite his cup of tea but Thor’s child like enthusiasm was infectious.

Clint makes his way back to his room. He hesitates standing in front of his door about to go in. Thinking twice about it he turns and heads down the hall to Natasha’s room. Just as he is about to knock, her voice comes from inside “Come in Barton!” Yeah she is definitely psychic and makes a mental note to ask Fury if the Soviets had a hand in it. She is sitting in an armchair a short glass of vodka with a slice of lime on the table in front of her.

“So Natasha all powerful and all knowing,” he says teasing her. “How do I go about pursuing Captain America without coming off like a big slut or a man child?”

“There is the always romantic art of song,” she says with a smile. And Clint isn’t sure what is worse. That she has suggested he SING to Steve Rogers, or that she might actually be onto something with this.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from The Magic Store which is the finale number from The Muppet Movie. I was interested to start exploring the interaction of Clint and Steve from Clint's point of view. I apologize if things don't quite match up. The next chapter will likely be the last for this installment. However I really want to explore what happens after the end of the first two installments so I will likely follow up with a new installment. I really want to see what happens when they go on a date, and I'd also really like to venture into some good old fashioned smut. So keep your eyes out for the next installment in the series.


	6. Feel Like I, I'm Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint decides to go for it. But can he make it until dinner without making a fool of himself? And more importantly can he make it to dinner without Natasha emotionally scaring Steve.

Clint had gotten up for his workout in the morning and was dressed and ready to go when he had a thought. “JARVIS, who is in the gym right now?” He asked, never sure where he should be looking when addressing the AI.

“Captain Rogers is currently in the gym, and Miss Romanov is heading there in the elevator now.”

Fuck Clint thought to himself. He picked up his phone to text Natasha.

Don’t spook him damn it Nat! after what seemed like forever he got a message back. Your beloved Captain is fine, I wouldn’t spend so much time bitching for you to go after him and then kill him. Clint breathed a sigh of relief. Deciding he would wait until Steve had finished in the gym he picked up his ipod and started going through the songs. He didn’t need to see Steve sweaty, panting and in minimal clothing right now. He had enough awkwardness ahead of him tonight at the party.

After a while Clint got ready to go to the range. He put his headphones in and turned the volume up as far as it would go. He needed to focus on getting some energy burned off. He stopped in the kitchen to grab a protien bar and of course Steve was standing in front of the cupboard where they were. Had Stark purposely put the toaster right there to toy with him. He walked in trying to act normal, “Morning Steve,” trying to get his snack and get out as quickly as possible without looking like a spooked cat. He reaches up and as he does his bare arm brushes against Steve. Suddenly his face feels hot and he gets a sensation close to falling but good. Like being on a trampoline back in his circus days. He quickly makes his exit, thankful his music is too loud for him to hear any of the conversation in the kitchen.

He spends most of the morning at the range followed by the gym. When he passes the buxom friend of Jane’s he smiles politely as he passes. She gives him a knowing slightly pervy look. He isn’t quite sure how to take it and makes a mental note to ask Thor about her. He spends most of the afternoon holed up in his room, trying to distract himself. He watches Netflix, practices the song he has decided to sing at karaoke that night. It had been Natasha’s suggestion. Before he could object the night before, she had alerted JARVIS to suggest it to Tony. Apparently it was one of Tony’s favourite things to do at parties and he knew then he was doomed.

Before he knows it, he is getting dressed for dinner. The food is great, and while he can’t stop looking over at Steve the entire affair is quite enjoyable. It feels so right surrounded by his team mates. Eating, laughing, drinking and sharing stories. At one point Clint swears he thinks he might of caught Steve looking at him. He may or may not have even turned from Clint suddenly with what he was pretty sure was a blush across his face. Once they move to the common room for karaoke, Clint has had a couple beers. Natasha produces a bottle seemingly out of nowhere along with two shot glasses. Maybe she is just a witch he wonders to himself.

Several shots later and it seems that the buxom girl (who he now knows is named Darcy) and Thor are singing Like A Virgin and he wonders to himself who taught Thor the lyrics to a Madonna song. Next Thor is singing Rainbow Connection and if he wasn’t so obsessed with Steve he might very well have swooned.

A couple more shots for courage and he gets up to the familiar opening to Don’t Stop Believing. He picked it because it seemed like the kind of song Steve might have liked had he not spent the past 50 plus years in ice. It’s sappy and romantic but manly. He is nervous as fuck but figures this is his chance. He sings it to Steve trying his best to be on key and charming. When the song ends he feels a rush of joy. This isn’t the kind of thing man slut extraordinaire Clint Barton did. This was the kind of thing romantic Clint did. A new chapter he had hoped. Before he can say anything Steve stands up and rushes out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to do 6 chapters like the last installment but it worked out to 7. Short ones I know but I liked the dramatic pause this gives it. Title is also from Blind by Hercules and Love Affair since it is also the song Clint is listening to when he goes to the kitchen. Thank you for reading as always!


	7. You’re Like Nothing I’ve Ever Seen Before Or Will Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint isn't sure which is more insane. That he just sang to Steve Rogers in front of the entire team. That Steve had run out of the room. Or that he was standing next to Steve laying it all on the line.

Clint looks to the doorway where Steve had just run out. He looked around not really knowing what to do. His eyes falling on Natasha who gives him a look that he is pretty sure equates to get the boy or I may kill you. Thor has the look Clint imagines he would have if someone tried to explain to him that Kermit is just a felt puppet with a mans hand in his ass. He rushes out of the room “Steve! Wait up!” he calls as he sees Steve approaching the elevators. When he reaches him he slows and approaches cautiously. Steve doesn’t even turn to look at him. His eyes staring holes into the closed elevator doors.

“Is this your idea of a joke Barton? Get liquored up and singing me some love song in front of the entire team? Did Tony put you up to this?” the words cut Clint deeper then he thought words could. And he realizes there are tears in Steve’s eyes. And if the words had cut him deep, seeing Steve crying made him feel small and hollow. Before he realizes it the elevator doors open and Steve moves to get on. Clint reaches out to grab his arm, not quite knowing what to say. But knowing that he doesn’t want Steve walking away. “Wait...” he takes a pause. “Can we go somewhere private to talk?” Clint asks tenderly.

“Whatever you want to say Barton you can say it right here.” Steve says, his voice cold and angry. Like a wounded animal caught in a trap.

“I just want to see your beautiful smile.” He replies. Quiet and sounded gutted. In an almost unconscious gesture he reaches up with his thumb to wipe away a tear from Steve’s cheek. “I wasn’t trying to make a joke Steve... I was trying to impress you.” Steve has gone so quiet and still.  “I like you Steve. I think you’re so intelligent, loyal and brave... Your smile never fails to give me a fuzzy feeling” Cint can’t believe these words are leaving his mouth. He’d never been this honest with anyone. Steve is looking at him with wide eyes. “I, I didn’t know how to go about all this. I couldn’t get you out of my head the entire time I was gone. Nat was sick and tired about Steve this and Steve that..” He sighed quietly. “Coulson would come back as a ghost to haunt my ass if I ever pulled my normal pick up lines on THE Captain America. I’m just circus kid turned sniper, I’m no good at wooing, let alone wooing a national icon.” Coulson could do more then haunt him, he could break out protective custody and beat Clint bloody. He nervously runs his fingers through his hair.

“Clint,” His name coming from Steve’s mouth makes him shiver. And the taller man’s hand is grasping his chin so gently with those hands. “Shut up and kiss me already.” Clint is so stunned he has to think a moment to make sure he has heard correctly. Next thing he knows his hand is snaking up around Steve’s neck. Their lips touch lightly.

“You’re beautiful Steve,” Clint says, not caring if it’s cheesy because it’s so fucking true.

“Look who’s talking sexy,” Steve teases and next thing he knows Steve’s lips are on his. And their mouths are open and wet. Clint moans into Steve as he feels his hand on his back.

“We should probably head back to the party. They are prolly worried,” Clint says but what he means is there’s a good chance they are around the nearest corner listening or watching via JARVIS.

“Only for a bit though, I think we need some more one on one time,” Steve says with a smirk and Clint thinks to himself so this is what swooning is like...

Everyone cheers loudly, smiles across their faces. Clint can’t believe that this has become his life. Captain Steve Rogers hand in his, and a home full of real family.

“Karaoke is the key to sexy times!” shouts Darcy as she high fives Tony.

“If the two of were anymore evil geniusy, they might send the rest of the team to thwart us” Declared Tony. Smiles spreading across Steve and Clint’s faces as Clint gives Natasha a knowing look.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Title is also from I Would Do Anything For Love by Meatloaf. These two are pretty much my favourite ship so you can definitely expect more from me. Thank you for taking the time to read, kudo and comment. It means more then I can say!


End file.
